Creature of the Night
by midnight1234
Summary: it's year 1860 in London, England. One night while strolling the empty streets of London, Max gets biten by a Vampire and soon gets changed in one. She doesn't like the change, but will she soon fall in love with another vampire?
1. Chapter 1

**Year 1860, June 4, London, England**

A young woman around eighteen roomed the streets of London. It was night, about 12, but she didn't care, she loved to take nightly strolls at night.

She had long dirty blonde hair that cascaded down her back with natural blonde highlights from the many times she spent in the daylight. Warm soft chocolate brown eyes that always carried happiness and joy with them. She wore a soft blue dress that wasn't neither too dressy nor too poor looking, just plain.

Silence floated around the calm night air, but it carried something evil, something she would soon find out.

The streets of London were empty as everyone was sleeping in their bed or in bars drinking tell they got drunk.

She stopped once she reached the docks, taking a deep breath of the salty air the ocean carried. Suddenly she heard a soft evil chuckle walking her way. She turned around, fast to see a man there. He had dark brown hair with some grey poking out showing the start of ageing, crimson red eyes that showed the emotion of evil hunger, pale skin, and sharp fangs that showed beneath his lips like a vampire.

The man walked closer to the woman as she backed up as far as she can without falling into the deep cold water below.

"Hello, dinner." The man snarled as he got closer. The woman gasped as she almost lost her footing on the wooden dock, but soon regained it.

"Who are you?" She asked bravely, not showing the fear she had on the inside. The man chuckled as if it was a stupid question.

"That won't matter, because soon you will die." He growled darkly, enjoying the fear in the woman's eyes.

The man steps closer tell he was face to face with her, but not going any father.

"A-are you a vampire?" She stutters out of fear silently. He softly chuckles, but replies,

"Why, yes I am." He plunges his fangs into her neck bringing sharp pain through her as she felt her blood being sucked away by the creature of the night. She drops to the ground and falls unconscious.

**Was it good? Do you think I should continue? Well please review and tell me if it's any good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 1860, June 5, London, England**

**Max Pov:**

I woke up in a dark room with the only source of light a small candle setting beside me. I didn't know where I was considering I black out getting bitten by a vampire.

I sat up and looked across the room, hoping to see someone at least there.

In the middle of the room was a small round table with a man sitting there around the age of twenty. He was deep in thought and did not notice my waking. He was a tall man, about 6'3; he had strawberry blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and pale skin. **(A/N Fang won't come until later.)** I had never seen him in my life, which frightened me that he could've taken me.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice hard. The man jumped at least a foot in his chair startled. He looked at me and relaxed.

"Good you're awake." He sounded please, ignoring my question I asked him.

"Who are you?" I asked again. He heaved a sigh and got up from his chair and sat at the foot of my bed. I scooted as far up as I can to get away.

"My name is James, but you can call me Iggy. I save you from Richard last night." He replied. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Who was this 'Richard?' "The vampire you saw last night." I nodded, and then something struck me.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked tensely. Iggy sighed, but nodded.

"Yes, I am and so are you." He said standing up and walking to a window that showed the darkness of night and fading stars.

I sat there in shock. Me a vampire? No, I can't be! Or can I? Would I have to drink blood? I wouldn't think I could ever do that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice wavering in shock and fear. Iggy stuffed his hands in his trousers' pockets.

"Richard was going to kill you, but I got there before he sucked the life out of you and killed him. Since he didn't kill you, you were on the verge of life and death; you turned in a creature of the night." He replied with emotion I didn't understand.

I felt my hands quivering in fear at the notice of me being a vampire. I didn't want to be this creature! I didn't want to kill fellow people just so I can… uh… live? Die? Life or death, I don't care, I just want to be back the way I am and not this… this… this blood sucking demon!

"Why?" I heard my self-whisper. "Why me?" Iggy sighed.

"This must be tough for you knowing you can't be doing the things you love anymore." He sat back down at the chair, giving me sympathetic eyes. Sympathy. I hated it the most ever since mother's and father's funeral, but I didn't feel the energy to snap at him for giving me it.

"What were the things lost?" I asked.

"Life and death at the same time, though you are dead, but you still walk the grounds of the living. Sunlight, the choice of food that doesn't involve blood, love ones that you'll miss with every second of this death, and the ability to feel and hear your heart beat in your chest, since it will set still for all eternity." He said sadly as if mourning his own lost.

"Must I drink blood from…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Iggy shook his head.

"You don't have to, but you still have to drink. You can drink from the humans, but you can also drink from animals." He replied. "Get some rest, daylight is almost here. You need the energy from when you wake at night. I need to train you."

I nodded lying back down on the bed and falling into restless sleep.

**Iggy Pov:**

I felt sorry for this girl, having all of this being new and hard on her. It was like that when I changed. That day still rang in my head like it was just yesterday.

**Year 1836, December 18, London, England**

_A young man with strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes stood there holding onto a woman's hand. The woman had dark curly hair that fell to her shoulder blades in ringlets. Her eyes were a soft caramel chocolate that held precise life to them._

"_Delia, I love you." The man whispered softly to the woman. A wide smile grew on Delia's face as she looked at her lover in the eye._

"_James, I love you to." She whispered, before planting a small soft kiss on her lover's lips. James smiled, but soon it faltered as he saw someone standing beside Delia. He couldn't see them since they were hidden by the shadows, but he knew something wrong will bond to happen. Delia noticed the sudden behavior of her love._

"_James, honey, what's wrong?" She asked concerned. James put Delia behind him protectively as he saw the creature emerge from the shadows. When the man emerge James suddenly saw what he looked like. He had dark brown hair with grey sticking out from age, crimson red eyes with the lust of hunger, and fangs poking out of the evil smirk he hid. _

"_Tonight will be fit for a king!" The man cheered as he drew closer to the couple._

_James pushed Delia closer to him for safety. He felt her shiver from fear at the sight of the man._

"_I'll protect you with all my life Delia." He vowed. The man chuckled at him._

"_Awwwww, how cute." He mocked. James let a deep growl rumble under his throat._

"_Make one more step and I will kill you." James threatened. The man saw this as funny as he let chuckles escape his lips._

"_I will like to see you try." He mocked as he lung at James, digging his deep fangs in his neck, drawling out his blood._

_The last thing James heard was Delia scream in fright._

_James woke up and found he was on the ground. He felt something was wrong. Very wrong. He sat up and looked around until his gaze stopped cold and frightened._

_There a few feet away sat a lifeless body of his once lover, Delia. He crawled over to her and felt tears prickle in his eyes as he looked down at her lovely pale face._

"_Delia?" He whispered in sadness feeling the hot tears roll of his face as he looked at his lovers once lively eyes to see it replaced by death. "Delia!" He wailed as he crumbled into her, sobbing away. _

_Cold and sadden trundles enclosed on his heart, bringing in a life time of pain._

**Poor Igsters! Well any way hope you like and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Year 1860, June 6, Time: Midnight, London, England**

**Max Pov:**

"Wake up." I heard Iggy say, waking me up from my slumber.

I opened my eyes groggily and looked at him questioning when I say that it was night out the window. "You're a vampire, remember? You're nocturnal." He replied standing to his full height. "By the way, I never caught your name."

I sat up and swung my legs off the bed and standing on the hardwood floor. "Maximus, but some people call me Maximum. Call me Max for short thou." I replied dusting off my light blue dress. Iggy raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't Maximus a boy's name?" He asked. I glared at him, hating how people say that my name isn't a ladies name, but I don't care because it's unique like me.

"Shut your bloody trap." I snapped. Iggy held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, but why do people call you Maximum?" He asked, leading me to an old wooden door.

"Because, they say my attitude is at maximum level." I said as he held the door open and waited for me to walk through first like a gentleman. "So what are we doing at night?" I turned to face him. His eyes were staring into me as if he was seeing my very own soul.

"Training and feeding." He replied leading me in the forest. I raised my eyebrow, though he couldn't see it since he was in front of me.

"Feeding?" I heard him sigh.

"Feasting on animal blood, since you're a vampire." He replied leading me deeper in the dark forest.

"How am I going to do that? I can't catch up with animals!"

"Vampires can run fast to catch their prey if they feast on animals and humans. When the vampire looks its prey in sight, they change in their form." He said as we stopped. He turned around to face me.

"So basically I will have crimson red eyes and fangs poking out of my mouth." I clarified. He shook his head no.

"You will have the fangs poking out, but you won't have the red eyes. Eye color is determined on the age of vampire you are. Starters to five year olds are electric blue, five years to ten year olds are electric green, ten years to fifteen years are bright yellow, and finally fifteen years to eternity are crimson red. I have crimson red eyes since I got bitten in the thirties, while you have electric blue eyes." He explained I nodded.

"Wait, I can only be in vampire form when I hunt?" I asked. Iggy shook his head again.

"No, when you get angry you can turn or when you just want to, like this." Iggy's eyes started to change from a pale blue to a deep dark crimson red. Fangs poked out from his lips, making him seem scary in the night. I almost coward away, if I didn't know that he was demonstrating. "You try." I nodded.

I concentrated hard to turn into a vampire, and trust me it isn't exactly easy. After a few moments I felt ready to give up until I felt fangs in my mouth start to form, poking out from under my lips.

Iggy clapped his hands at me joyfully. "Good! You changed into a vampire at your first try!" He cheered. I smiled lightly at him, still in my vampire form. "I have a friend that's a vampire. He is really good at hunting animals." I nodded as he led me again through the forest.

"Iggy?" I asked. He turned his head to look at me in the corner of his eyes, but kept walking. "What's his name?"

"Nicholas Peterson." He replied as we stopped in front of a large wooden cabin. "Nick! Come out!" He screamed knocking on the door loudly.

"Manners much?" I heard a dark voice shout from the inside. Iggy stopped banging on the door as a tall man stepped out.

He had black shaggy hair that fell into his obsidian eyes. He was pale with a few looking hard muscles sticking out of his dirty white shirt.

"Iggy, I thought I told you to call me Fang, not Nick." He said shutting the door. Iggy rolled his eyes at the man.

"Sure thing. I'll remember that later Tooth." Iggy replied. "By the way, I save someone from Richard last night, thou it was too late and they turned into a vampire." He said like I wasn't there at all. I waved my hands wildly in the air, hating when people act like others are not there and talk about them.

"Hi, I'm still here, haven't gone anywhere!" I shout causing the man named 'Fang or 'Nick' and Iggy to look at me.

"Oh, yeah that was who I saved from Richard. Fang meet Maximus. Maximus meet Fang." Iggy introduced us. Fang stuck out his hand for me to shake, which I did.

"Maximus? I thought that was a boy's name." He said raising an eyebrow. I shot him a glare making him barely flinch.

"Max. I thought 'Fang' was a mutt's name." I shot back. He nodded.

"Fang, I need help training her." Fang nodded.

"Should I get Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel to help too?" He asked. Iggy nodded.

"The more the merrier!" He cheered as Fang went back into the cabin.

I raised my eyebrow at Iggy. "Who are Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel?" I questioned walking closer to stand beside Iggy.

"Fellow vampires." I nodded as Fang came out with three others.

One was a mocha skinned girl that looked to be sixteen. She had big dark brown eyes and frizzy/curly black hair that fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a soft pink gown with a few touches of white here and there. Next to her was a boy who looked to be about fifteen. He had white/blonde hair that slightly slicked up like nettles and bright blue eyes. He was also pale. He was wearing a white shirt with a black over coat over it and dark blue trousers underneath. Next to him was a girl who looked to be fourteen. She looked just like the boy next to her, but slightly different. She had whitish/blonde hair that was a little golden. It was in a little bun that had a few curly strands hanging out on purpose. She also had bright blue eyes that cared innocent and was pale. She was also wearing a pink gown with white and brown on it.

"Max this is Nudge," Iggy said pointing to the mocha skinned girl. "Gazzy," Now pointing to the boy standing next to her. "And Angel." Pointing to the last girl. "Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge this is Maximus, better known as Max. She just turned into a vampire and we are going to train her.

The Nudge and Angel girl looked excited while Gazzy just nodded. "Hi! How does it feel like being a vampire?" Angel asked.

"Bloody annoying." I replied. Angel and Nudge raised their eyebrows. "I never asked to be one, but know I can't do half the stuff I used to do. This is just bloody great!" I cried in sarcasm. Angel looked at me with sympathy.

"I'm sorry that you hate being a vampire. It must be difficult." She said soothingly. I rolled my eyes.

"How did you turn in a vampire? When was it? What do you miss? I know I miss eating regular food and drinking afternoon tea! I also miss being warmed by the sun in midday! Don't you just love being out in the sun in midday? I forgot what it felt like since it's been ten years since I was out in the sun. Can you tell me what it feels like? Please! I would be the happi-" The girl Nudge said, getting cut off in mid rant by Gazzy.

"Nudge if you don't bloody stop I think my ears will bleed!" Gazzy cried, taking his hand away from Nudge's mouth quickly. "She licked me!" he cried drying his hand of on his trousers. Iggy rolled his eyes at them

"Enough about that, why don't we get on with the training session?" Iggy said as everyone, but me nodded.

**Yay! Now Fangless here came along! Well with Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, but who couldn't put them in! –sigh- well hope you like and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Year 1860, June 6, Time: Midnight, London, England**

**Max Pov:**

Iggy led the rest of us to a small clearing before turning to look at me, seriousness ebbed onto his face.

"I think is a good time for use to turn." He said before turning into his vampire form. I concentrated and felt fangs come faster than they did last time. I looked around to see Nudge with bright yellow eyes. Gazzy and Angel had electric green eyes. When I turned to find Fang I jumped back, startled feeling breath on my neck.

"Gah!" I screamed looking back at Him to see that he had crimson red eyes along with a playful smirk on his lips.

"Scared?" He mocked. I sent him a glare, annoyed at him.

"Shut it." I snarled. I turned to Iggy, changing the subject, "So what are we learning?"

"Agility. You need to run to get away and hunt." He replied. I slowly nodded.

"Can I get an example?" Iggy shrugged.

"Angel is the fastest. Angel." He called to her. Angel walked up in front of me, and smiled.

"It's pretty easy, you just run like normal, but you go way faster." She said. "Like this." In a blink of an eye, Angel wisped past me into the trees and back. "You try." I nodded and started to run as fast as I can.

I felt like I was flying since my feet were moving faster than normal in my dress. The wind whipped in my face, making me feel a hundred times better than I already did. I felt lost in the world and lost in my problems. At least being a vampire as only one good thing that came with it, running fast as light its self.

After a few moments I turned around and started running back the way I came. I looked at the darkened tree's passing by in a blur.

Finally I stopped thinking I'm back to where the rest was probably waiting, but instead I ended up at Iggy's cabin.

"How the heck did I end up here?" I asked myself. I looked around and nearly died _again!_ Standing right there was Fang, with a stupid smirk on his face. "Would you stop doing that?" I asked putting a hand on my still heart. Fang chuckled.

"What? Breathing?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes at him. God, he can be bloody annoying! "By the way, you ran really fast back there, faster than Angel can ever beet." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because you ran the speed of light and dark combined." He replied smirking.

"Whip that bloody smirk of your face!" I snarled as I push his arm. I felt his muscle under his arm and let me tell you it was se- BAD! BAD MAXIMUS! DON'T THINK OF PEOPLE LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW BETTER!

**Fang Pov:**

Max nodded at Angel, before she went off running. She passed by faster than a blink of an eye!

"Angel." Gazzy said looking at his sister. "I think Max just broke your record." Angel nodded, a little dazed at how fast Max can run.

"I think she well past beat my record, Gaz." She replied.

"Oh my gosh! Max totally beat your record Angel! She was faster than lightning! I think. Hey Fang how fast can lightning go? Is it as fast as light or dark? No, wait Max was way past the speed of lightning; she probably was like… as fast as ten Angel's! I wonder why she gets to be so fast because I was never fast! Well at least I'm good at one thing, FASHION! I mean I choose Angel's gown out and I got to say it is pretty fabulous! I wonder what Max would look like in pink… ummm… Angel we are going to the dress parlor tomorrow night to pick out a beautiful pink gown for Max. Should it be as big as yours? Or should it be as big as mine? Yours is bigger than mine and more elegant… I wonder what Max would choose… I wonder if she can even run as fast as she is now if we get her in that-"

"Nudge! For heaven's sake! Put a lid on it!" Iggy screamed, slapping his hand over Nudge's mouth. To tell you the truth I think I felt blood coming out of my ear and the weird thing about that is, I don't have any blood since 1799.

"Oh and Nudge, I think she should have a big gown like me. It might look elegant on her." Angel replied. Nudge nodded as Iggy retracted his hand away from her face.

"I'm going to see if she ran back to your cabin, Ignite." I said before heading off to his cabin.

A few minutes later I felt a whoosh of air past by me, almost knocking me off my feet. I think that might have been Mss. Maximus.

Once I reached Iggy's cabin I saw her, looking around confused on how she got there. I walked up to her about the same time she turned around and saw me. I bet I just almost made her die again in just two nights. A new record. She put a hand on her heart as if to steady the unmoving heart.

"Would you stop doing that?" she asked annoyed. I chuckled lightly at her.

"What? Breathing?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "By the way, you ran really fast back there, faster than Angel can ever beet." This time it was her turn to raise an eyebrow at me.

"How do you know?"

"Because you ran the speed of light and dark combined." I replied, smirking.

"Whip that bloody smirk of your face!" she snarled. Why is my smirk bothering her? Is it really that annoying? If it is, nice. She pushed my arm out of annoyance.

"Come on, the others are back there and I think Nudge is rambling on getting you a new big, elegant, beautiful gown." Max looked up at me. I held my hands in surrender. "Hey, her words not mine." Max raised an eyebrow.

"Umm… you sure, I bet you are the kind of gentleman that would say that kind of stuff and besides, she is never and I repeat _never_ going to get me in a big pink gown. I like my dresses simple and plain, thank you." She said.

"I kinda want to see you in a pink gown." I reply. She looked at me like I was bloody crazy.

"Why do you want to see me in something that squeezes you like a twig?" She asked. _Maybe because you would look se- Bad Fang! Bad! Don't think of people like that! _

"Just to see you annoyed." I responded ignoring the mental lecture my mind was giving me for thinking of Max like that.

**I didn't know what else to right, but I really hoped you liked it. Review please! It will mean a lot to me if you do! BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**June 6 1860, Time: Midnight, London, England, Location: somewhere in the forest.**

**Max Pov:**

We finally reached the others while Nudge was rambling about me in a pink gown with Angel with Iggy and Gazzy looking like they were ready to kill themselves.

"I wish steaks can kill vampires Iggy, because I'm ready to drive one through my heart if Nudge won't stop _talking!_" Gazzy said to Iggy, his voice full of pain. I mentally laughed at their pain as I stopped.

"Thank God you're here!" Iggy yelled relived at the sight of us. "I thought you were never coming back and we were going to have to suffer Nudge's idiotic rambling!" He cried. I smirked at him.

"Well then, I think I might leave now to let you suffer. What do you say Fang?" I asked looking up at him jokingly. Fang smirked that annoying smirk of his, but I ignored it this time.

"Yes, I think we shall leave to let them suffer Maximus." He replied as we turned around, about to leave. I followed in pursuit, but Gazzy screamed out to us,

"No! Please, I want to live!" I never really knew Gazzy can be dramatic because he is at mine and Fang's feet begging for mercy. Angel and Nudge stopped chatting to look at him straggly along with Iggy, me, and Fang.

"Your dead, Gaz." Angel stated. Gazzy looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"Well of course I knew that! But I need to be dramatic some times because I doesn't sound right with 'No! Please, I want to die!' now does it?" he pointed out. Angel rolled her eyes.

"Getting off that… What do I need to learn now teacher Iggy?" I asked walking around Gazzy to stand in front of him.

"Hunting is what we need to learn." He replied. Really? We have to do hunting? You know I never thought that being a vampire can get more depressing than it already is. I mean I like to eat meat, but I'm eating blood here! And I don't want to kill an animal for blood! It's painful!

"Can we do something else that isn't hunting?" I asked hopefully. Iggy shaked his head.

"Max I know being a vampire is depressing, but you need to drink to live or die…" Angel said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"How on earth did you know what I was thinking?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, when Angel got turned into a vampire she got this awesome power to read minds! Well she can also control them, but she doesn't do that often so you don't have to worry that much. I wonder why Angel gets the good powers to tell you because Gazzy can mimic voices perfectly and can clear a room in 2 seconds flat, Iggy can since colors, but I don't know how that is useful considering that he can see, but I guess it can be useful when it is really dark in the room, but he can light a candle if its dark, Fang can turn invisible if he is really really still and he is also very strong, and I can attract metal to me and unlock codes and stuff like that. I wonder what power you got… uhummm I think the speed you got is a power, but you might also discover some other powers on the way too, like, BREATHING UNDERWATER! That will be so cool! I wonder if I can breathe underwater, but I never tried through-"

"Nudge! I don't want to be dead and can't hear!" Iggy screamed slamming his hands over her mouth, Nudge smiled sheepishly as he retracted his hand slowly from her mouth.

"Sorry." Nudge apologized.

"Can we hunt now? I'm hungry." Gazzy whined. Oh great. Here comes hunting animals and drain their blood from them. –Sigh- why did I need to be a vampire? I rather die than be one!

**Sorry for it being a little short, but I ran out of ideas for today. By the way I will probably have longer stories over the summer since there is no school. I can't wait for summer! Well hoped you liked it and REVIEW PLEASE! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**June 6 1860, Time: Past midnight, two hours before dawn, London, England**

**Max Pov:**

"You chase your prey, don't go to fast or you will out run it. Once you get close to it, knock it over and start your… feeding." Iggy explained.

(Hour before dawn after the training for that night)

"Who wants to go into town before the sun starts to rise?" Gazzy asked. Everyone nodded in agreement as we started walking.

"Hey, Max while we are there want to go to the dress parlor? I really want to get you a pretty dress! Wait, is the dress parlor opened tonight Angel?" Nudge asked. Angel shrugged.

"I don't know, they aren't normal opened at night. Sometimes we have to wear a hat when the sun is setting just to get one." she replied.

"Oh, let's wake up early to go to the dress parlor then! Angel do we have a hat Max can barrow because I don't and I'm sure she doesn't have one at the moment. Maybe when we are there we can get her a hat too! What hat would make look good in? She we get her a hat that a ribbon on it or with a flower? What do you think make? Would you like a hat with a ribbon or flower on it? I kinda want to get you a flower hat because you might look good in it, but I think you will also look good a ribbon hat too. Maybe we can combine both ribbon and flower on the hat! That would make it look sooo pretty! What do you think Angel, Max?" Nudge asked as we started walking down a brick road that led into town.

"I don't care what the hat looks like as long if it's not that blasted color pink." I said as I tuned out the rest of Nudge's ramble about how pink isn't a blasted color; it's a bright pretty color, until we reached the town square.

"I have an idea! How 'bout we split up! Girls go together and do whatever and boys go together and do whatever!" Gazzy said happily. "So we don't have to deal with Nudge's stupide ramble." he added under his breath. I shot him a nasty glare as everyone agreed. Nudge and Angel started to drag me down the streets looking for an open dress parlor while the boys started at me with evil smiles, except Fang had his annoying smirk instead of a smile.

I shall plan everyone one of those boys' deaths when we meet back together.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had major writers block and sorry it's short, but I ran out of ideas and I wanted to post this as soon as possible. To try and make up for not updating I'm going to try and post a second chapter today, hopefully longer! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**June 6 1860, Time: After dusk, London, England, Location: In an old castle outside the forest that no outsider has seen.**

**Third person Pov:**

A young man who was nineteen sat down on a small throne next to an older man who sat on a large throne with a woman next to him who sat on a slightly smaller throne. The older man had a king shape crown on his head with rare jewels and ruby's incrusted into them. The woman and a queen shaped crown with gold, silver, and demands incrusted on. The youngest of the three had a prince shape crown with three jewels on it.

"Father, why are we here again?" the youngest asked the older man.

"We are to discuss who you shall merry to be your queen my son." he replied. "You are the prince of this kingdom and soon you shall be crowned King, but you can't be crowned unless you have a queen to rule at your side."

"I don't want to marry anyone yet, Father." the Prince agued.

"Honey, you must marry someone or you won't be able to rule the kingdom." the woman next to the oldest man said. The Prince let out a sigh, and argued no more as a woman with long red curvy hair, forest green eyes, and a big elegant yellow and white rich type of dress walked in. Her nose was stuck up in the air as if she owned the place. When her eyes settled on the Prince she fluttered her eyelashes at him and gave him a flirty smile.

"State your name." the King ordered.

"Lissa Crow." she replied not taking her eyes off of the Prince. The Prince didn't like her one bit. He knew she wasn't here for him, she was here just to be the future queen of the kingdom and he didn't like that. He wanted someone who wanted him just for himself and would love him even if he was not a prince.

"Dylan, what do you think about her? Do you think she is pretty?" his mother asked. Dylan grunted in dislike.

"She's just here to be the future queen mother." he said. The Queen sighed as she looked at the girl Lissa.

"You may go." she ordered. Lissa gasped in shock and fake hurt as the guards that stood at the front door ushered her out as another girl came in. she hand jet black hair that was strait and went to her waist. She wore a black a red dress the flowered the floor and black gloves. Around her waist she had a round bag that carried things with her.

"State your name." the King ordered again.

"Helena the Vampire Witch." she replied. The King eyed her with curiosity.

"Don't you live in a small castle west of here in the Death Forest?" he asked. Helena nodded.

"Yes King Edward I do, but I came here today knowing Prince Dylan won't want to marry any of the girls that come through that door so I brought my Crystal ball with me so that Prince Dylan can look for the future Vampire Queen." she said.

"Father?" Prince Dylan asked with pleading eyes. King Edward sighed with agreement.

"Get that round table up her so Witch Helena can search the future Vampire Queen for the Prince." he ordered. The guards brought the round small table that was at the corner of the room and placed it before the Prince. Witch Helena walked up to the table and got a round Crystal ball out from her pouch and placed it on the table carefully. She rubbed her hands around the Crystal without touching it as she focused on it hard. Intrigued The Prince leaned in waiting for an image to pop up. slowly an image of a girl glowed in the round ball. She was young, probably a year younger than the Prince. She had chocolate brown eyes and long dirty blonde hair that cascaded ever so gently down her back with natural blonde highlights. All in all the girl was beautiful and Prince Dylan didn't think twice before he said,

"Find me that girl so I can make her the future Vampire Queen of this kingdom."

**Second chapter like I promised today! XD but it looks like Max might have some problems… sigh. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**June 6 1860, Time: 6:30pm, London, England, Location: Town center**

**Third Pov:**

Angel and Nudge chattered happily as they walked through the town center, every so often adding Max in on the conversation. Behind them Max grumbled on how she will kill the two after they got back for waking her up and making her put on a frilly pink hat a gown.

"Max! Come on! You're being to slow!" Angel whined as she and Nudge stopped to let the fuming Max to catch up. '_When we get back I'm going to boil a huge pot of hot water, tie them both up and slowly sink them into the boiling water!' _Max thought evilly as she chuckled like a manic in her head. "Max… you are looking at me and Nudge like you are going to kill us... are you?" Angel asked afraid. Max shook her head and smiled suspiciously.

"Angel dear, where on earth did you get that idea? I would never kill you and Nudge." she growled out the last part as she got Angel and Nudge in a tight head lock.

"Max… can't… breath!" Nudge and Angel gasped out as her hold on them got tighter and tighter. Max let out a low evil sounding laughter as she freed the two walking in front of them, whipping her hands back and forth.

"Something tells me we should watch our back more often when she's around…" Nudge said gulping. Angel stared at her shock and nodding at them same time.

"Nudge I agree with you, but that is the shortest sentence I ever heard you say when I'm around you." Angel replied. Nudge shrugged as she called back to Max, while grabbing both Angel's and her hands, running into a fancy looking dress parlor.

(Time: 12:30am, Location: somewhere in the forest)

**Max Pov:**

"We're back~!" Angel screamed in a singy songy voice as she swung her, Nudge's, Gazzy's, and Fang's cabin door open. Angel stepped in with a chattering Nudge. I followed close behind hind thinking how I was going to carry out my plan on killing both of them for getting me to wear this frilly blasted pink dress and hat.

"Got me anything?" Gazzy asked hopefully from his desk working on something.

"Yep!" Angel shouted while listening to Nudge rant about how cute that stray kitten was that I wouldn't allow her to keep back there. Angel tossed Gazzy a bag of new tools we got from the one blacksmith who was really grumpy. Gazzy looked into the bag and nearly squealed with joy as he jumped up and ran to a different room yelling,

"Iggy! We got new tools for the _'experiment'_!" Angel rolled her eyes at him while I just stared at him suspiciously.

"That kitty looked sooo lonely! Max! He would have made a really good pet! But, noooo! When I was going to pick him up you said leave him there because I couldn't have him! He was really pretty! Why Maxy, Why couldn't I could of have him? I would've taken care of him, fed him, I'd do anything thing-"

"Nudge, the cat was a stray. He could've carried a disease and don't call me MAXY IF YOU EXPECT TO LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!" I screamed the last part at Nudge. Nudge hung her head in disappointment as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Sighing I sat in front of her as she changed the subject to something about cake, croissants, and tea, but a knock at the door interrupted her little rant. I sighed with pure joy as she shot up from her chair with a quick 'I'll get it' as I followed her, because I was bored. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy walked in the room wanting to know who knocked on the door.

Nudge opened the door to people who looked like guards or knights holding a picture up of me saying,

"Prince Dylan is looking for her. do you know her?" without notice me standing there looking shock. Instantly Nudge slammed the door, yelling 'No! Sorry!' and quickly locked it shut.

"Who was it?" Fang asked.

"It was Prince Dylan's knights looking for Max." Nudge whispered.

"Who is Prince Dylan?" I asked. Fang grabbed me by the arm leading me with Nudge, Angel, and Iggy following, leaving Gazzy in the room.

"Gazzy keep a watch out." Iggy whispered as we all crammed into a small room with no windows.

"Prince Dylan is King Edwards's and Queen Alyssa's son. You don't know them because they are a secret to humans and they rule over the vampires." Angel explained in a hushed voice.

"Why are they looking for me then?" I asked.

"Wait! You can't come barging in my house without an invitation! It's rude!" Gazzy's muffled shouts came from the other room. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as so everybody else's as we heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the room and suddenly stopped in front of the door.

**Tell me if you liked it or not! Well have a wonderful day come back next time to read the next chapter! Review please!**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**June 6 1860, Time: 6:30pm, London, England**

_Recap:_

"_Wait! You can't come barging in my house without an invitation! It's rude!" Gazzy's muffled shouts came from the other room. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as so everybody else's as we heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the room and suddenly stop in front of the door._

Fang quickly grabbed an old blanket and threw it over Max's head as the rest stood up, starting to chat freely. The door flung opened, making Max freeze in place and slow her breathing down so they couldn't hear her. She could barely see through the cloth of the blanket, but she could make out Fang and the rest with three knights standing in the doorway.

"Hello. May we help you?" Angel curtseyed to the knights. They looked at her, faces like stones.

"Why are you in here?" the knight in the front asked. Iggy raised his eyebrow at him, while Angel rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? We are discussing a surprise party for my grandmother!" Iggy exclaimed as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"I still don't think we should do a surprise party Iggy. She is old and frail. She might have a heart attack if we surprise her in the dead of night." Fang said as Angel chuckled.

"Iggy, if we do it In the dead of night, she will think it's weird! Because she doesn't know we are vampires and she isn't one so she will be sleeping! If we surprise her while she is sleeping, she might not wake up or she will die from the heart attack we will give her! You don't want to kill you grandmother do you? Because if you did, that will be mean and I don't want to be friends with a murder or a mean person! Plus if you killed her you might want to kill someone else and after them someone else! Don't kill your poor grandmother Iggy! She's so nice! She nits me the cutest dresses you could ever see! Right now she is-"

"Nudge, please stop talking. I don't think my ears can handle any more of it." Fang said, putting his hand on Nudge's mouth to stop her ramble. The knights looked at all of them suspiciously before they closed the door to the little room, their footsteps walking away from the door.

"We will be going. We are sorry for the intrusion." they heard the knights apologized as they left. Max lifted the cloth from her head, glad they are gone.

"Iggy, do you even have a grandmother?" she asked him.

"No she died a while ago." he replied, shrugging. Max rolled her eyes as everyone walked out of the room and to where Gazzy was sitting at the table.

"What shall we do now?" he asked looking up at them. Max shrugged as she and the others seated themselves around the table.

"Well, Max has to go into hiding now, because the knights are after her." Angel said nonchalantly.

"I don't want to go into hiding!" Max protested.

"What else can we do?" she asked, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"She can go into disguise!"

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, and I am sorry it is short, I just ran out of ideas and I would be happy if you guys would give me some ideas on to what will happen in the next chapter, that will be appreciated.**

**Bye! **


End file.
